About Pain
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Supone él por esto que tiene predisposición por los débiles, dado a que ahora Naruto es su mugre (y él la uña), y no por alguna razón estúpida como que la quiere proteger o chorradas de esas que Itachi gusta decirle para molestarlo. Sasuhina. Oneshot. Dedicado a Elizabeth YaSabesQuienEres.
**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Angst. Muerte.

* * *

 _Dedicado a Elizabeth ApellidoCensurado. A ver si te sientes mejor despu_ _és de esto (o peor :v). Ya no comas tantas Maruchan. Morirás._

* * *

 **ABOUT PAIN**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

 **1.**

Ella es su vecina y es una niña de esas molestas que le recuerdan a los estereotipos de la televisión. Siempre usa vestidos rosas y está bien peinada, juega con muñecas y tiene la voz cantarina, como de pajarillo, y llora cada vez que se cae al suelo y se raspa una rodilla. Juega con réplicas en miniatura de utensilios de cocina y nunca corre por el jardín ni se llena de lodo. Anda a todas partes con una muñeca horrible y la cuida como si fuera un bebé.

A Sasuke no le gusta.

No le gusta rodearse de personas como ella y prefiere una y mil veces juntarse con el niño fastidioso de la casa de enfrente que con esa tal Hinata. Pero Sasuke debe juntarse con esa tal Hinata en lugar que con el tontorrón de Naruto porque papá lo dice y las órdenes de papá son absolutas.

 **2.**

A Sasuke no le gustaba Hinata a los cuatro cuando se mudó al lado de su casa y le gusta menos a los siete, cuando él ya tiene permiso de andar por la calle como perro sin dueño y ella todavía teme cruzarla sin la supervisión de un adulto.

Le molesta que sea tan dependiente de todo y de todos, y que sea él el elegido para acompañarla a cualquier lugar. Le molesta que le obliguen a ser su caballero de brillante armadura y le molesta todavía más que ella esté tan triste todo el tiempo y lo cubra con una sonrisa.

(Le molesta que ya no sea tan estúpida y sus ojos se noten vacíos; que ya no se vista de rosa ni juegue con su horrible muñeca a fingir que es un bebé).

 **3.**

Las cosas le parecen realmente difíciles cuando Hyuga Hinata está a su lado. En clases o en receso, Sasuke siente que le corta la libertad verla allí sola sin nadie con quien hablar y con gesto de soltarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Supone él por esto que tiene predisposición por los débiles, dado a que ahora Naruto es su mugre (y él la uña), y no por alguna razón estúpida como que la quiere proteger o chorradas de esas que Itachi gusta decirle para molestarlo.

(Aunque tal vez sólo tiene lástima de esa niña con voz de pajarillo que ya no sonríe como estúpida para cubrir que está sufriendo porque su madre está más muerta que viva. Pero eso Sasuke no lo sabe. Él sólo piensa lo contrario).

 **4.**

Hay caos en la casa, una patrulla afuera, personas vestidas de negro y gente haciendo llamadas.

Parece que alguien se ha muerto.

A Sasuke se le detiene el corazón.

Las personas lo miran con lástima y Sasuke sabe que algo anda mal. Sabe que todo anda mal. Busca desesperadamente una cara amable, una cara familiar que le diga que ha pasado porque todos esos «lo siento» a él no le dicen nada y sólo le hacen creer lo peor. Se aleja de todo y de todos, con la cabeza hecha un caos y preguntándose dónde diablos está su hermano mayor cuando lo necesita y donde están su padre y su madre; se pregunta por qué nadie quiere contestar sus preguntas.

No encuentra ninguna cara amable dentro de la casa. Sólo ve caretas de gente triste resumando palabras hipócritas con sus bocas sucias. Sasuke no entiende nada aunque en el fondo lo sabe y escapa de su propia casa que lo asfixia y lo enloquece a ritmo vertiginoso.

Huye a la casa de enfrente y golpea con todas sus fuerzas. Es el único lugar al que se le ocurre ir. Golpea con los puños tensos mientras la lengua se le hace nudo y le impide gritar, le impide llorar y le impide implorar ayuda, buscando un refugio, un escape a la realidad.

(Sasuke ha visto gente salir del cuarto de sus padres con las manos llenas de sangre, sólo que está intentando bloquear el recuerdo; bloquear que sabe lo que está pasando y que se ha dado cuenta de ello).

Pero no hay nadie en casa de Naruto. Naruto está en un viaje y nadie sale en su ayuda.

Sasuke se siente solo.

 **5.**

Sasuke apenas y recuerda el funeral de sus padres. Sabe que se vistió de negro, que fue al cementerio y tiró flores blancas sobre el ataúd, pero no recuerda haber estado allí, no recuerda despedirse y no recuerda quién lloraba silenciosamente a su lado, tomando su mano con fuerza, repitiéndole que estaría cerca suyo para apoyarlo.

(¿Sería Naruto?, ¿sería Sakura o Itachi quien estaba a su lado?).

 **6.**

No sabe qué está haciendo allí parado con el estómago vacío y el corazón entumido. Es un día frío y la fina lluvia cae empapando paulatinamente su uniforme de secundaria. Frente a él hay dos tumbas y detrás hay docenas más, pero a Sasuke sólo le importan las que dicen Mikoto y Fugaku. Apenas y se da cuenta de que hay otras personas sufriendo su mismo dolor; dolores incluso peores.

Comienza a llorar sin notarlo siquiera. Siempre pensó que él no era de los que lloraban, pero ha estado llorando tanto durante las últimas semanas que ha cambiado de idea.

Él es de los que lloran.

De los que lloran mucho.

Y de repente hay una mano cálida apretando la suya helada y él está llorando en el hombro de alguien sin importarle quien sea, apenas respirando, apenas recordando que debe seguir viviendo.

(Es una chica de su edad, más bajita que él.

Es Hinata y Sasuke recuerda súbitamente que fue ella también la que lo mantuvo firme en el funeral de sus padres, llorando silenciosamente a su lado).

 **7.**

Sasuke sabe poco y nada de Hinata. Se sorprende cuando cae en cuenta de ello. Siempre creyó que era un libro abierto y que en sus páginas no había nada interesante para leer.

Hinata sólo es Hinata. Con ese pensamiento ha vivido.

Sabe piezas de información inútiles sobre su vida y todo lo que ha aprendido en todos estos años siendo vecinos son cosas superficiales como lo silenciosa que es y lo mala estudiante que puede llegar a ser. Hinata es sólo su vecina la que usaba vestidos rosas cuando llegó y ahora la jovencita taciturna que con dificultades y hace amigos.

Pero Hinata también es la chica que estuvo a su lado en el momento más difícil y cuyas lágrimas creyó eran las únicas que, en lugar de sal, contenían sincera pena por la muerte de sus padres. Hinata es alguien por quien está agradecido cada vez que llega con recipientes llenos de comida a su casa sin mirarle como si fuera una persona digna de lástima.

(Ahora Sasuke quiere saber un poco más sobre ella; cómo ella parece entenderlo tan bien).

 **8.**

Nunca fue muy amigo de Hinata, así que justifica el porqué no sabe muchas cosas sobre ella. Pero ahora que pasa los días a su lado se siente avergonzado de sí mismo cuando se entera de la verdad: Hinata tiene una madre muerta, una que murió cuando ella apenas y era una niña pequeña. La señora que siempre ve a su lado es una madrastra que no se preocupa por ella y la hace sentir sola y menos que el suelo por donde pisa, pero que sabe fingir muy bien las apariencias. Aprende que la hermana menor es la niña de los ojos de su padre y ella es un estorbo que sólo le recuerda a una mujer muerta que lo traicionó.

Quizás esa es la razón por la cual dejó de usar vestidos rosas y a sonreír como una idiota.

(Son tantos años y ella todavía está sufriendo. Son tantos años y ella sólo ha aprendido a ocultar el dolor, no a mitigarlo).

 **9.**

Sasuke razona que es probable que sus padres asesinados nunca dejen de doler a pesar de que el homicida esté en la cárcel. Sasuke deduce que, por más intentos que haga Itachi para cubrir el vacío de sus progenitores, nunca será lo mismo. Reflexiona también que la vida debe seguir adelante y no puede seguir hundiéndose en el dolor y la miseria. Medita que no por volver a reír traiciona a su familia bajo tierra y que no por haber vivido una tragedia debe vivir siempre con el corazón agonizando de dolor, que puede volver a querer a alguien tanto como los quiso a ellos, incluso más, pero de forma diferente.

(Sasuke quiere poder querer a alguien de esa manera. Sasuke está queriendo a alguien de esa manera).

Está contento por esto. Se siente libre cuando lo acepta.

Menos mal que sólo le ha tomado cuatro años darse cuenta.

 **10.**

Sus aflicciones todavía no sanan, tampoco las de ella. La vida de Hinata es una herida abierta cada vez que regresa a casa y ve a su padre ignorándola y a su madrastra despreciándola. La de Sasuke es un vacío profundo una vez abre la puerta de su casa y todos los recuerdos se desatan.

Todavía hay mucho qué sanar. Todavía hay mucho camino para recorrer. Tienen sólo dieciocho años y hay mucho camino por delante. Las heridas deberán sanar tarde o temprano, el entumecimiento desaparecerá algún día, pero, el día de hoy, al menos se tienen el uno al otro.

(Se tienen el uno al otro en unos ojos que se buscan, en unas manos que se anhelan y en unos labios que se consuelan. Y ambos saben a nostalgia y melancolía, pero los labios de Hinata también ponen la esperanza y los de Sasuke la valentía).

* * *

 **[Palabras finales]:**

 **T** **ítulo mamerto porque qué flojera pensar en uno mejor :v**

 **Que conste que yo no quer** **ía escribir angst, querida. Yo esperaba escribir pendejadas pero escuchando a Ellie Goulding de fondo no se puede, caray.**

 _ **¡Adiós y que la fuerza de las papas fritas ilumine su camino!**_


End file.
